I Want The Fairy Tale
by sarahyyy
Summary: Contains Dramione centric drabbles for the Valentine's Day Challenge 2009 on Dramione Drabbles.
1. Why We Fight

**"Why We Fight"**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, sorry.

**A/N: **Written for the Valentine's Challenge that Dramione Drabbles is hosting on Live Journal. The prompt came from "The Notebook". Can you recognise it?

**A/N 2: **The title was taken from the fic of the same title by Zephyr Seraphim.

* * *

_7:30 p.m. in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library_

Silence.

She wouldn't speak to him, he wouldn't look at her.

Just silence.

No insults, no sneers, no name-calling under their breaths.

Only silence.

She hated it.

* * *

_8:00 p.m. in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library_

"No, Malfoy! Madam Pince obviously said to arrange according to the author's first name!"

"Last name, Granger, weren't you listening _at all_?" He shot her an angry glare.

The air around them crackled with the tension between them.

"_Fine_. You do it your way; I'll do it my way."

"I'm right, Granger. You _know _I am."

She sighed and opened her mouth to retort.

* * *

_9:00 p.m. in the Head Dormitories _

"Why do we fight?"

Silence.

Then…

"Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass."

"So… It's something good?"

He nodded.

"Even if it's going to land us into more detentions?"

He nodded.

"Even if we might lose our badges if we continue going on like this?"

He nodded. "It's worth it. _You _are worth more than that measly badge."

She smiled.


	2. Tea For Two?

**"Tea For Two?"**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the HP series, I'll call it "The Amazing Adventures of Draco Malfoy". Good, no?

**A/N: **The prompt was "No! I don't want any goddamn tea!" and "You are lovelier this morning than you've ever been." Enjoy and review!

* * *

If Weasley wasn't going to wipe that sadistic smile off his face in the next three seconds, Draco was very well going to do it himself. His fingers were practically twitching with restraint from taking his wand out.

_One…_

He could practically _hear_ that smile taunting him to punch Weasley.

_Two…_

How many punches would it take for Weasley to fall? Or was it easier to just stupefy him? Or better yet, Draco was in the mood for an Avada. Oh _yes_…

_Three… _

"Would you like some tea, Malfoy?" If Weasley were anymore cheerful, his face would be covered with colourful icing.

"No! I don't want any goddamn tea! Now let me in _my_ bloody room!"

"Hermione doesn't want to see you." Again with his stupid smile.

"So she sent _you_ to guard _my _room from _me_?"

A nod. A cheerful "come-what-may" smile. "She said that I can let you in when you've learnt how to treat _her friends_, that is Harry and I, with _courtesy_." That stupid smile even wider now.

Draco gaped.

"I do believe, Draco, that you're lovelier this morning than you have ever been," the annoying Weasel said. Draco said nothing. "Now is your cue to thank me politely, Malfoy."

"Why, thank you very much, _Ronald_, though I still think that you look and smell like a skunk on drugs."

Undaunted, Weasley pulled out a list from his pocket.

"Insulting me takes off 20 points, Malfoy. Once you've had 100 points deducted, I can hex you once. Hermione said so."

_What the…_"So what, exactly, do I have to do to get back into my room?"

"Call me by my first name, which you have already done; compliment me sincerely; tell me that you're really grateful that Hermione has a friend like me; apologize for acting like a good-for-nothing Slytherin; smile, not smirk; and oh, tell Harry that he's a _fantastic_ seeker." Cue Weasley's stupid smile. Again.

Draco really had no patience for his stupid antics. "_Stupefy_!"

Weasley fell onto the ground, stiff as a board.

Draco smirked in triumph. "Now, Weasley, _would you like some tea_?"


	3. Madly In Love, Probably

**"Madly In Love (_Probably_)"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't look a thing like JKR. I can never be mistaken for her.

**A/N: **Day 3! (And unbeta'd, so be nice...) The prompts are from "Gone With The Wind": _"You're coarse, and you're conceited. And I think this conversation has gone far enough."_ and _"If I said I was madly in love with you, you'd know I was lying."_

"Come on, Granger, just one drink."

"No."

"If I say 'please'?"

"No."

"Are you capable of saying anything other than no?" His eyebrow was raised in a silent challenge.

She smirked. "No."

"Am I that repulsive?"

"Y- _No_." She caught her words just in time.

It was his turn to smirk. "Is Potter's ugly scar attractive?"

"No." Her glare had turned frosty while his smirk had grown.

He arched an eyebrow elegantly. It was time to make her accept his invitation. "You don't really want to say 'no' to me asking you out, do you?"

"_Yes, I do_. You're coarse, and you're conceited. And I think this conversation has gone far enough. Out of my office, Malfoy."

"One drink wouldn't kill you, Granger!"

"Find someone else, Malfoy. Surely there are other women out there who are much more interested in you than me. Pansy has been dropping you less than subtle hints these few days. Take _her _out for a drink!"

"What would you say if I told you that I am interested in you?"

"I'd tell you that you're mad. Now kindly get out of my office, please and thanks."

"I will get out _after_ you agree to come out with me for a drink."

"Why the hell do you want me to go out with you anyway?"

"If I say I'm madly in love with you, you'd know I'm lying," he paused for a moment, taking the time to wet his lips, "But I _might_ grow to be madly in love with you."

She gaped. "You _are _mad, Malfoy."

"Madly in love, probably."

She didn't reply.

"One drink," he said, "I just need one drink to convince you that we would be great together."

She appeared to be pondering over it. Then she nodded. "One drink, Malfoy. Now get out of my office."

"Anything for you, my _probable_ love."


	4. Most Prized Possession

**"Most Prized Possession"**

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, but no, not mine.

**A/N: **Once again, unbeta'd. This had a 24 hour deadline and my beta and I have a huge time difference. XD Prompt was from "**Moulin Rogue**": "_It's not that I'm not a jealous man. I just don't like other people touching my things._"

* * *

"_Draco Malfoy_!" Hermione screeched as Ron fell onto the ground, unconscious, sporting a bleeding nose. "That was completely uncalled for!"

"No, it wasn't," he fumed.

"Yes, it was! You hit him! For no apparent reason!"

"I can assure you, Granger," he met her eyes levelly as he spoke, "that I have a very good reason for hitting Weasley. You _know _I do."

She raised an eyebrow. "Explain, Malfoy."

"He had his filthy arms all over you, Granger! And if that wasn't enough, he _leaned in_. He was going to kiss you! Him! _Weasley_! Weasley wanted to kiss _you_! Surely that constitutes as a good enough reason to knock the bloody winds out of him."

The corners of her lips tipped up in a small smile. "Are you jealous, Malfoy?"

"Jealous? _Me_?" He smirked. "_Never_."

"Then pray tell why you'd have any problems with Ron having his 'arms all over me'?"

"I'm not jealous, Granger." He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out childishly at her. "I just don't like other people touching my things."

She threw her head back as she chuckled. "So now I'm your 'thing', am I?"

"My most prized possession," he said seriously.

She snorted. "Do you tell that to all the women you date?"

"Only the serious ones," he gave her a one shouldered shrug, "And so far, you've been the only one."

"If that hadn't come out from you, Malfoy, it'd have almost been romantic."

"And what is wrong with _me_ saying that?" He frowned.

"You're a Slytherin, my dear!" And then she laughed.

He effectively stopped her laughter when he pulled her closer by the waist until they were a mere hair's breath away. "Why don't you come back to the Manor with me and I'll show you how much of a prized possession I think you are?"

She smiled coyly and pressed her lips against his.

Ron was effectively forgotten.


	5. Liquid Courage

**"Liquid Courage"**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Prompt from "**Pearl Harbor**": "_You're a rotten drunk... always have been_." Unbeta'd. Features Dreadfully-Drunk!Draco. (Missed posting here for a day so there's two today.)

* * *

She was woken up by the multiple knocks on her door. Groggily, she walked outside (wand trained, of course, she wasn't Hermione Granger for nothing) and opened the door.

Only to see a grinning…

"Malfoy!"

"Gwanger!" he exclaimed —or rather slurred— happily, "I've knock on everyone'sh doorsh. Can't 'member numbersh."

"Are you drunk, Malfoy?" She helped him in.

"Coursh not. I'm shober as a…as a what, Gwanger?" He fell onto her couch unceremoniously. When she didn't reply, he formed his own answer. "As a Weashley!" He then started chortling.

"You are a rotten drunk, Malfoy, always have been," she commented. "How in Merlin's name did you get so drunk?"

"Liquid…'quid courage."

"Why would you need 'liquid courage'? I'd have thought that you'd have enough courage to do everything you want to do already."

He gave her a secretive wink (that wasn't so secretive, actually) and said, "Not e'rything."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I want to ashk you out, Gwanger… You be my 'irlfwend."

She didn't say anything. He cocked his head to one side, as if trying to figure her out. "Gwanger?"

"You do realise that I would have agreed even if you hadn't come drunk, don't you?" She smiled.

Draco managed a "thank Merlin" before he fell back, dead drunk.


	6. Love Potioned

**"Love Potioned"**

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**A/N: **Prompt from "**Pride and Prejudice**": _"You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you_." and _"I thought that poetry was the food of love." _Unbeta'd.

* * *

**Tuesday - 1:03 p.m. - Department of Magical ****Law Enforcement**

When Draco Malfoy barged into her office right after coming back from his lunch break,

Sprouting (bad) poetry, the always calm and cool Hermione Granger fell out of her chair.

"Oh sweet Hermione, how thy eyes enchant me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Thy eyes of molten chocolate brown; thy lips so red like the petals of a rose…" He went on, oblivious to the gaping Hermione. "Thy fingers-"

"For the love of Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Hermione! You have bewitched me, body and soul and I love you! Marry me and have my babies!" He then proceeded to go on one knee in front of her.

"Good gracious, Malfoy, snap out of it!"

He continued to look at her lovingly, all the while grinning like an idiot. "Don't you love me, too, Hermione?"

"_Granger_! It's Granger to you, Malfoy! Blimey, who drugged your food?"

"Oh, Hermione… You do look wonderfully shag-able when you're angry."

_Slap_.

"Thy touch is so precious! Thy skin is so soft!"

"Malfoy, you need to go to St. Mungo now," Hermione advised.

"I'll climb up mountains, dive under seas, and fly up to the moon for you, Hermione. If you ask me to die, I would. If you ask me to jump, I'd ask 'how high?'. I love you, Hermione! I love you, I love you!"

"If you love me, go to St. Mungo now."

"I can't stand unless you agree to marry me. Marry me, Hermione."

Knowing that he didn't mean it, she scribbled his condition on a piece of parchment and handed it to him. "Only if you'll give this to the first healer you see in St. Mungo. You will, won't you?"

He nodded eagerly and kept the parchment in his pocket. "Say you'll marry me, Hermione. I want to hear you say it!"

"Yes, yes, Malfoy, I'll marry you."

With a grin that took up half of his face, he disapparated.

**

* * *

**

Wednesday - 9:30 a.m. - Department of Magical

**Law Enforcement**

"Granger."

She nodded in greeting, "Malfoy."

Awkward silence.

"About yesterday…" he started, "I apologise. Blaise thought that it would be fun to try a love potion on me."

She shrugged. "I'd guessed as much. Don't worry; no bad feelings."

Awkward silence. Again.

"I'll…just be going back to work now," he said.

She nodded, "Good day, Malfoy."

"Likewise, Granger."

**

* * *

**

Wednesday - 11:45 a.m. - Department of Magical

**Law Enforcement**

__

Granger,

_Your eyes really do enchant me. _

_Lunch?_

_~Malfoy_


	7. Too Late

**"Tea For Two?"**

**Disclaimer: **I have to go for this plastic surgery and speech training. But until then, I'm still not JKR.

**A/N: **Prompt from "**Bridget Jones's Diary**": "_I've been going crazy. I can't stop thinking about you, and thinking about what an idiot I've been_." Unbeta'd. I seem to be very evil when it comes to Ron. XD Enjoy!

* * *

_Knock knock knock. _

Ronald Weasley licked his lips as he stood outside Hermione's apartment, waiting for her to open the door. He was there only for one reason and that was to apologise to her for breaking up with her two months ago to pursue a career in Quidditch with the Chudley Canons.

"_Ron_!" she exclaimed as she opened the door, obviously surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, thought to come over to visit you. I just came back from Scotland after a game." Now that he was looking, Hermione was dressed in only a white bathrobe that didn't leave much to the imagination. He gulped. "How are you?"

She managed a smile. "I'm fine. And you?"

He was going to tell her that he was alright, but the words caught in his throat and he blurted out, "I've been going crazy, Hermione! Absolutely _bonkers_! When I was in Scotland, the only thing I could think about was _you_! Your laughter, your smile… The way you'd frown at me when I talk with my mouth full of food… Your face was imprinted into my head and it got me thinking…about what an idiot I've been."

"Oh, Ron… That is awfully sweet of you-"

"_I want you back_, Hermione, if you'll have me again… I've severed my contract with the Chudley Canons. You won't have to quit your job or anything." He licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "We can…we can get married and I'll settle down. Be an auror or something useful. It's been terrible without you, Hermione."

He looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

She had just opened her mouth to answer him when Ron heard someone from behind Hermione asking, "Granger, love, who's at the door?"

Hermione gave Ron an apologetic look and stepped away from the door, revealing Draco Malfoy leaning against the frame of her bedroom door, clad in only his black boxers.

"Ron, meet my husband of two weeks — _Draco Malfoy_."


End file.
